


Lemon-jizz

by TaintedBlossomOfWar



Series: Jizz-ction. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay, Hard Lemonade, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Spoilers, Top Lance (Voltron), smudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedBlossomOfWar/pseuds/TaintedBlossomOfWar
Summary: It's a little difficult being paladins. They have to constantly give up things they want. A sacrifice, if you will. Sometimes, they don't mind it. Sometimes, all of those injuries, sacrifices, and blood spilt are worth it. Sometimes, that isn't the case. There are many times that they want to give up. They want to cry, scream, and during the most extreme of times: die. To not have to do this anymore. No more screaming princesses, worrying about surviving, having to watch out for your team, or having to fret over a lover not returning to your tight, protective embrace.Yes, being a paladin wasn't all victories or camaraderie.There are disagreements. There are fights, yelling, and even separating. But, above all else, there is love.A love shared among the paladins, but also different in their own brand. A familial love for the most part, shared by the majority of those on board- although, among that, there is a different one. A love that cannot be harbored by all because it is unique to only the the two that feel it.It is a gruelingly, tiresome day after a recon mission after Lotor's untimely betrayal that Lance and Keith find themselves in need of a distraction.Boy, do they find it.





	Lemon-jizz

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

.

.

....

.....

.......

......

....

....

...

...

...

..

..

..

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

...........

....

 

 

 

....

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance jizzes in Keith's butt.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was a joke. I'm just emotionally stunted from season 6 and me and Vic_Torianlove08 were joking when this came into mind. I'll probably update my /serious/ Fanfictions sometime soon.  
> ....  
> Why is this getting so much attention? Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
